He Wont Go
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: La verdad se antojó amarga e imposible de digerir y culpó a su subconsciente por intentar borrar la idea. No era culpa de los demás el no poder dejar ir ese amor por más que lo intentara si no de Rebecca Chambers por aferrarse aun imposible cuando solo quería ser feliz. [OS] [Rebecca/Chris] [Para el reto Música que inspira Vol. 2]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook Resident Evil: Behind the horror en la temática "Música que inspira vol. 2" del cual les dejo los detalles.**

 **Título:** He Won´t Go

 **Soundtrack:** Adele. –He won´t Go

 **Pairings:** Chris/Rebecca. Valenfield y Billy/Rebecca implícitos.

 **Agradecimientos para** Vioolette More **por revisar y corregir la historia.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **He Won´t Go**

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

Rebecca Chambers contempló al hombre sentado incómodamente contra la pared en una silla de metal negra de la sala de esperan donde llevaban varias horas sentados aguardando alguna noticia del médico o de la enfermera en turno, sin embargo se encontraban a la expectativa. No había visto a Chris Redfield desde hacía unos meses y ello le llevó a fijarse en algún cambio pero no encontró nada diferente. Su compañero estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme de años atrás y tenía la boca tan apretada que casi podía escuchar el sonido sus dientes chocando entre sí. Su porte recto aunque tenso por la posición le parecía resaltar con creces entre el blanco de la habitación, volviéndolo algo irreal que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Aunque por la rigidez de sus facciones Chis Redfield hacía todo posible por soportar el nauseabundo olor del antiséptico impreso en el ambiente sin mucho éxito.

En sí, la imagen le recordaba más a una película, donde el héroe en turno anteponía el bienestar de la población a su alrededor, más sabia que él no era un salvador ni se consideraba merecedor de la palabra. Después de tantas perdidas ya no sabía con seguridad como debía ser él sin tanta máscara engañosa.

Era como un péndulo oscilatorio, en el cual un día podía ser la persona firme y respetada que había conocido de joven y al otro ser el hombre que se perdía entre alcohol, mezclándose con el odio hacia la humanidad y sus nexos. No podía evitar preguntarse quién demonios era ese hombre, cuántas vidas había arrebatado para arrastrar la culpa y si podía ayudarlo si solo le pedía ayuda. No obstante mantuvo la boca cerrada porque ella era Rebecca Chambers, alguien que no sabía juzgar a las personas, mucho menos a un hombre que acababa de perder un escuadrón otra vez a causa de una redada y varios de los sobrevivientes estaban del otro lado con la vida pendiente de un fino hilo.

–Oye, todo estará bien –Barry Burton llegó hasta ellos con dos tazas de café en la mano y tomó asiento, ocupando el lugar libre junto a ella. –. Hablé con el médico especialista y al parecer todo está en orden, tendrán heridas superficiales pero con un poco de recuperación estarán listos para continuar en unos días.

–Me alegra escuchar buenas noticias –estiró los dedos de la mano. –. He pasado muchas horas sentada más valió la pena, Chris podrá irse a descansar.

El pelirrojo le entregó el café caliente entre sus manos. Lo sostuvo unos momentos a la par que el pelirrojo continuaba la conversación.

–Si el resultado hubiera sido desfavorecedor seguro estuviéramos en otra parte del mundo buscándolo. –susurró agotado. –Y sin Piers con nosotros seguro no lograríamos dar con él, es muy bueno escondiéndose.

Rebecca asintió y Barry dejó escapar el contenido de sus pulmones, seguro conteniéndose. Había sido endemoniadamente complicado encontrarlo, estaba más que de acuerdo con él hasta ese punto. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan impotente? La pregunta le paralizó los sentidos y el pelirrojo pareció notarlo pues le acarició el cabello suavemente, casi paternal.

–Jill tampoco puede ayudarlo colega, me temo que estamos en esto solos tú y yo. –bebió despacio su café, cuidando no quemarse la lengua ante las palabras masculinas. –Esto fuera más fácil si solo ella accediera a venir pero está tan cabreada con Chris por haber herido un civil que no piensa hablarle hasta escuchar su versión de la historia.

El líquido caliente le impidió expresar algo coherente. ¿Por qué simplemente no solo era como Jill y esperaba a que Chris llegara a ella cuando lo necesitara? No, se corrigió, no era Valentine la verdadera culpable, si no Rebecca por agradecer que la rubia no apareciera todavía.

–El que ellos estén peleados no significa nada, Barry –paladeó su nombre una vez terminado el café. –. Si quieren seguir su ridículo juego de orgullo es problema de ellos, me importa muy poco, pero ha sido grotesco por parte de Jill dejarlo sin apoyo moral.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

–Yo diría que fue muy lista. Si no está aquí es porque confía en nosotros para apoyarlo. Chris le importa Rebecca, de la misma manera en que te importa a ti.

–Barry… –gruñó entre dientes pero el pelirrojo se adelantó.

–No me explico el motivo para tener aquí si no es algo relacionado a lo sentimental Rebecca. No eres agente, este ya no es tu lugar.

Sonaba crudo, sincero y directo. Así era él, pero en ese momento le pareció asfixiante la manera en que podía leerlos a todos con solo mirarlos.

–Sigo siendo parte del equipo, aún lejos no me apartaré.

–Rebecca… –ella se levantó y le dio la espalda.

–Vamos, Chris está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no ha escuchado la buena nueva.

¿Por qué no se marchaba si no era su lugar?

Ah claro, ya sabía el motivo por el cual seguía tras él aunque Chris no se diera cuenta.

Amor. Trágico y tórrido amor.

…

 _No puedo soportarlo_

 _Se prolonga como si perdiera la razón_

 _Lo recuerdo por las cosas que me encuentro_

 _Como notas y ropa que se dejaron atrás._

 _Así que despiértame_

 _Hasta que todo haya terminado._

…

Recordaba perfectamente a Billy Coen. Era alto, musculoso y de carácter arrogante. Alguien temido por su obscuro pasado que de cierta manera le recordó a Chris en tantos sentidos. Por eso, el primer beso una tarde lluviosa de otoño le supo a todo menos confort.

Él le había llenado la cabeza de tantas cosas al punto de confundirse por primera vez en años sobre si estaba bien amar a alguien. Y lo hizo, Billy se coló bajo su piel de manera intensa como solían hacer las personas comunes, había imaginado una vida a su lado y de alguna manera Chris quedó en el olvido.

Eso antes de que el soldado perdiera a su equipo y los sobrevivientes del hospital los hubiera unido nuevamente. El recuerdo de ese amor escondido se esparció como una enfermedad voraz, destructora e insistente. Y por mucho que intentó ocultarlo Billy pareció notarlo de alguna manera en diversas ocasiones, pero prefirió callarlo porque prefería tener su propia burbuja feliz antes que la realidad impactara contra ella. Había sido bueno, tanto que el día en que por fin se rindió solo le dejó una nota.

Dos semanas bastaron para sentir como el mundo se caía a pezados lentamente.

 _Si quieres ser feliz lucha._

Las lágrimas pujaron desesperadas por salir y se permitió ver los cajones donde la ropa seguía en su lugar colgada en el ropero, esperando el regreso de alguien que no volvería.

 _No quiero ser el suplente toda mi vida._

Billy debió haberle dicho cosas o hacer algún escándalo monumental donde hubieran platos rotos, gritos y corazones sinceros mientras se decían cosas sin tapujos con el fin de conservar la relación. Tal cosa no sucedió pues Billy era del tipo de persona que no obligaba a nadie a quedarse en su vida y le dió la razón, ni siquiera ella misma aceptaría seguir atada emocionalmente a una persona enamorada de alguien más.

Su casa se tornó insoportable. Tantos recuerdos de él flotando en el ambiente le hicieron sentirse estúpida por dejar la seguridad del hombre que una vez la amó por algo que nunca sucedería.

Todo estará bien.

–Este lugar era verdaderamente un hogar… –una casa pequeña, muebles y cortinas a gusto de ambos. –y lo arruiné.

Solo quería superar ese imposible para poder vivir en paz.

Todo estaría bien, se repitió, dejaría de doler algún día.

…

 _Mi dignidad está desecha_

 _Pero no me iré_

 _No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera._

 _Si esto no es amor ¿entonces qué es?_

…

Barry siempre le dijo a Rebecca que ese amor era algo pasajero producto del infierno vivido en Raccoon city. Chris desde sus años jóvenes le apoyó de tantas manera que ese sentimiento se distorsionó hacia aguas profundas donde podía ahogarse si no tomaba medidas precauciones y teniendo a Billy junto a ella logró manejarlos dichas emociones considerablemente bien. Pero al irse esa sensación ardiente regresó golpeando contra su oído, obligándola a contestar sus llamadas dos veces a la semana desde que su partida dos meses atrás. Hablaban sobre cosas aburridas, algunas anécdotas, relatos divertidos de Barry haciendo una estupidez, Jill seguía enfada con él a pesar de todo y su compañero pelirrojo intentaba desesperadamente unirlos.

Eran tantos hilos e historias que a veces sentía la necesidad de tomar un vuelo para cerciorarse de su bienestar y en ocasiones lo imaginaba sentado contra el sillón de cuero negro contándole todas las anécdotas vividas sin que nada existiera salvo ellos.

Si eso no era amor. ¿Qué era el sentimiento en sí? Glenn Arias dijo que el amor era algo que te orillaba a tomar decisiones desagradables con el fin de preservarlo. Así había amado a Sara, se aferraba al recuerdo de su fallecida esposa al punto de crear un nuevo virus, secuestrarla y armar un atentado bioterrorista para tener algo de ella, aunque fuera una ilusión.

Sonaba torcido, pero entendible dada su naturaleza científica. Cada quien veía el amor a su manera y sus maneras de interpretarlo pero si en algo concordaba con Arias era el sentimiento egoísta las personas para defender ese amor. Ella tenía años enamorada de Chris Redfield que a veces quería confesarlo para sacar su frustració pero no lo hacía.

Y teniendo a Chris Redfield del otro lado de la línea telefónica entendía mejor a Glenn entre más avanzaba su conversación.

– _¿Me escuchas? –_ el soldado gruñó tras el aparato, ella asintió a pesar de no verlo. – _Si vas a ignorarme por defender a Barry te lo advierto, estoy enojado._

–Por dios Chris… –vaciló divertida, cortando una manzana en trozos para ponerla en un plato a la par que encendió el televisor e imaginó la escena. –si te sigues peleando con Barry solo por una tontería como el liderazgo me veré obligada a ir con ustedes.

– _Es un gran comandante Rebecca –_ escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica y supo que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para comprobar su punto. _–, sin embargo sus maneras de instruir son poco ortodoxas y mis hombres no pueden entrenarse a gusto sin sentirse idiotas._

Ella sonrió. Seguro fuera cierto, Barry era conocido por ser alguien capaz de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

–Tranquilo, solo déjalo acostumbrarse al nuevo cargo –consoló masticando un trozo de fruta. Chris soltó tardó unos segundos en contestar una oración que la obligó a respirar con fuerza.

Inhala. Exhala. No duele, no duele.

– _Por cierto, me encontré con Billy Coen… –_ la fruta entre sus dientes cayó al suelo mientras escuchaba incrédula. _–. Se alió con nosotros hace tres días como sargento nacional, pero luce enfadado por alguna razón desconocida._

– ¿Hablaste con él? – preguntó dudosa. –. Tú y Billy nunca se llevaron bien…

No podía imaginarlos siquiera conversando como si fueran viejos dos amigos entre los pasillos del cuartel o en el almuerzo acompañados de Barry, lo que si creía eran los límites de Coen, él sabía apartar lo personal de lo profesional con maestría, cosa que Chris no dominaba aún.

– _Solo lo necesario, incluso me preguntó si estabas bien._

–Ya veo…

Los ojos le ardieron, su estómago se contrajo. ¿Por qué no lo amaba así?

– _A mi parecer Rebecca es un buen hombre, tal vez debieron seguir juntos._

La primera gota resbaló contra su mejilla caliente, que recorrió su mentón con lentitud y las siguientes dieron paso a otras silenciosas, evitando que él la escuchara llorar. A esas alturas no era nadie para decirle como las cosas como si fuera alguien pequeña y dudosa sobre el futuro.

Respira, olvidaría cómo respirar.

Si Billy no estaba era su culpa, si ella seguía aferrada a él también.

–No estábamos listos... – no lo había dejado de querer, quiso decirle. En vez de ello apretó los labios. –. Además Barry lo detestaba.

– _Parecía hacerte feliz –_ Chris suspiró. _–. E incluso Jill apoyó la idea._

Oh, ahí estaba la señal, una vez la rubia entrara en conversación se acabaría la intimidad del momento.

–Me alegro que se estén reconciliando.

–Es mi esposa Rebecca, aunque esté enfadada debo seguir con ella.

La verdad se antojó amarga e imposible de digerir y culpó a su subconsciente por intentar borrar la idea. Era obvio que se casarían, llevaban tantos tiempos juntos que cuando el matrimonio fue anunciado pareció lo más natural del mundo. No hubo boda ni vestido blanco pero el anillo seguía ahí, en sus dedos. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá, años atrás fuera ella quien lo tuviera si le confesaba sus sentimientos a tiempo. En cambio le tocaba ser la amiga incondicional del matrimonio Redfield.

Dolía bastante conformarse con pequeños pedazos de vida que le pertenecían a alguien más.

– ¿Entonces eres feliz?

Lo imaginó sonriéndole a su mujer, esperando bajo un techo agradable, con comida caliente sobre la mesa y contándole su mejor hazaña del día.

–Jill y tú son parte importante de mi vida Rebecca, no preguntes algo evidente.

– ¿Oh, entonces sigo siendo parte de ella?

–No veo por qué no estarías.

¿Qué era realmente el amor? Cuidar de los suyos, perderse en pequeños gestos que hicieran la diferencia a duras penas, aunque en la realidad Chris amaba a Jill y no podía cambiarlo, pero igual lo amaba porque no abandonaba a nadie. Tenía el compañerismo, la amistad y años acompañando Chris Redfield, pero nada más. Nunca algo más.

….

 _Tan petrificada_

 _¿Qué pasará si pierdo mi corazón y fracaso rechazada?_

 _Escuché su voz hoy_

 _No entendí ninguna palabra de lo que dijo_

 _Porque no se parece al hombre que conocía._

…

Se abrazó a su cuerpo disfrutando el calor corporal masculino y la fragancia que solía desprender. Chris olía a familiaridad, confianza e imponencia donde quiera que fuera. Y, cuando él la apretó contra ella supo que aquel día tenía un tinte dramático por la incesante lluvia afuera, las gotas impactaban contra la ventana creando ruidos húmedos que la devolvieron a la realidad. No podía abrazar de esa manera al hombre que usaba una alianza matrimonial reluciendo contra su tostada piel, pero Rebecca había intentado batallar contra la intimidad. Estaban solos, observando el clima gris y el relampagueo del cielo minutos antes, para después lanzarse encima de él y llegar a esa posición. Estaba mal, terriblemente mal pero alejarlo parecía ser todavía peor.

Si alzaba la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros podía besarlo. Si lo intentaba mandaría al demonio toda su determinación de separar a Chris de ella como llevaba intentando quince años.

–Esto es exasperante –Chris retrocedió dos pasos cortando el abrazo. –. Debo contactarme con Jill antes de anochecer o se preocupará.

Exactamente cuál era el problema de Jill, ¿qué estuvieran juntos o solo tenía manías exageradas de sobreprotección? Cual fuera, parecía hacer efecto en Chris para mantenerse a raya, digno de alguien profesional.

–Estamos en una misión Redfield, no tomando unas vacaciones –articuló, saboreando lo ácido de sus palabras. –, ella entenderá si no contestas unos momentos, estás salvando al mundo.

La palabra hizo efecto y Rebecca se arrepintió al instante de llamarlo héroe.

–Solo hago mi trabajo. –Frunció el ceño fastidiado con la designación –No me gusta escucharte decirme salvador Chambers, es molesto.

La mujer cortó el contacto visual tratando de disipar su propio enojo, recordando al hombre que odiaba. Aquel capaz de hacerse sentir de menos por los duros golpes de la vida, sin el apoyo emocional de su flamante esposa. Sonaba dolida, si, y tenía todos los motivos del mundo.

Si tan solo fuera ella….

–Chris... –lo tomó del hombro con fuerza. –No eres alguien malo, deja de culparte por todo o Jill volverá a enfadarse contigo.

Él sonrió y ella tragó en seco ante el cariño que mostraba cuando hablaban de su esposa.

–Lo sé… –concedió desde su lugar, sin apartarle la mirada. –. Además si pedí tu apoyo en esta misión es para contarte que pronto Jill y yo seremos padres.

Rebecca parpadeó, observando después de varios años la tenue sonrisa marcada en sus toscas facciones. Sus piernas se sintieron débiles, boqueó sorprendida y se apartó bruscamente. ¿Un hijo? Oh, Era algo normal de los casados en un matrimonio estable, era natural que solo les quedaran los niños para completar la familia feliz. No debía doler tanto, pero le quemaba pensar que solo ella no parecía encontrar camino.

inhala. Exhala, o él se dará cuenta.

–Me alegro –Masculló e intentó sonreír y Chris pareció caer en la mentira. –. Felicidades.

–Es una sorpresa, no le digas nada a Barry hasta hacerlo oficial.

–Claro.

Barry había tendido razón siempre. Batallar contra un amor de veinte años era imposible y menos con un niño en camino. Pero aun esperaba una señal para mandar todo por la boda, solo una, que nunca llegaría. O quizá era mejor tirar la toalla ante el destino.

…

 _Habrá momentos en que nos rendiremos_

 _A punto de explotar, sin duda_

 _Quemaremos las piezas para verlas polvo._

…

Parpadeó unas tres veces intentando acostumbrarse a la mirada penetrante frente a ella. Los ojos le transmitieron fuerza y comprensión, sin mencionar el intenso gris que no perdía intensidad conforme pasaban los años. No era para menos, teniendo a Jill Valiente frente ella usando un vestido amarillo remarcando con insistencia cada signo de su avanzado embarazo casi a término. Su expresión seria lucía cambiaba por las hormonas pero lograba verse delicada y hermosa, como uno de esos cuadros que no cualquiera podía presenciar.

–Gracias por aceptar visitarme, han pasado varios meses sin vernos ¿cómo has estado? – le sonrió, sentándose en el sofá. –. Siento hacerte volar nueve horas pero el médico recomendó reposo absoluto y Chris planea seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Apretó los puños. Chris a esas alturas del embarazo no la llamaba por seguir al pendiente de cada cosa alrededor de Jill generando un instinto paranoico que nunca se imaginó en él.

–Será un padre sobreprotector. –se mordió la lengua y dio media vuelta, ocultándose de sus ojos grises. –Barry me contó todo, es grato escuchar a Chris cambiar para bien.

En respuesta Jill frotó su vientre cariñosamente.

–Es el primer hijo, es completamente normal.

Rebecca suspiró y la miró detalladamente tratando de encontrar algún defecto, más la mujer rubia frente a ella no era alguien que cometiera errores tras África. Jill seguía siendo la misma persona capaz de antaño, madura con los años, seria y tenaz que conquistó el corazón de Chris Redfield.

¿Dónde entraba la amiga fiel?

–Todo estará bien Jill – consoló. –. Si mantienes a Barry lejos no habrá ningún problema.

–Sobre eso… – la rubia acarició el mueble, le sonrió amablemente mientras le soltaba una confesión capaz de pararle el corazón. –. Nos conocemos de muchos años y como amiga quiero pedirte que por favor seas la madrina de nuestro primer hijo.

Suyo, de la unión del amor puro.

–Yo… –Valentine amplió la mueca, entonces entendió que no la odiaba.

–Fue Chris el de la idea y solo lo apoyé, aunque seguro Barry estará resentido con nuestra decisión.

Sintió las lágrimas caer contra sus mejillas, libres, poco importaba verse idiota frente a ella. Le dolía, le dolía horrible.

– ¿Rebecca? – Valentine se levantó, limpiándole con sus manos las lágrimas que caían amargas contra sus mejillas pálidas. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Me alegra verte feliz –mintió. –, de verdad.

Lo único que sintió en respuesta fueron los brazos de Jill, su vientre prominente cosquilleó punzante contra el suyo. Era de las pocas personas en las cuales confiaba su vida ¿cómo traicionarla si era tan buena? No, nuevamente era su culpa por amar al hombre equivocado.

–Gracias…

Jill Valentine jamás lo dejaría, él estaría bien. ¿Su corazón? Quien sabe, con el tiempo sanaría aunque por el momento la herida era demasiado profunda incluso para fingir sentirse bien.

Se despidió de su compañera con rapidez caminando hacia la salida. Todo el hogar Redfield le recordaba miles de sentimientos. Necesitaba algo para calmar su ansiedad y para ello caminó en silencio avanzando entre las calles, sintiendo la lluvia impactar contra ella con fuerza enfriando un poco su racionalidad aunque no del todo pues debía ser una idiota por dirigirse al único lugar donde corría el riesgo de herirse o buscar alguna solución.

Diez minutos de camino bastaron para llegar al condominio. Pequeño, acogedor e ideal para solteros. Tocó despacio pensando seriamente en irse y cuando casi logró su cometido la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Billy Coen con el ceño fruncido, el móvil en la mano derecha le dijo que hablaba con alguien. No… era Jill, estaba segura, ella la conocía bien para saber su localización.

–Sinceramente estoy decepcionado de tus infantiles acciones – el castaño cortó la llamada, dándole acceso y entró despacio, mojando el tapete negro que odiaba. – Valentine me llamó, saliste corriendo de su casa y preocupar a una mujer a punto de dar a luz es algo muy bajo Rebecca.

–Billy…– Coen se pellizcó el puente de la nariz desde su lugar.

–Si te dejé el camino libre hace años fue para que hicieras el intento pero te quedaste ahí esperando lo imposible y él avanzó. Me cabrea bastante verte llorar por ese bastardo Rebecca, ya no puedes cambiar nada ahora.

–Lo sé… – tembló a casusa del frío, el sargento la dejó mientras traía consigo una toalla seca. –. Cuando me dejaste intenté luchar pero ellos se casaron al tercer día, luego quise alejarme y sin ti para apoyarme no pude hacerlo.

El hombre se inclinó de cuclillas, con la toalla todavía entre sus menos y se dedicó a secarle el cabello con paciencia. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que habló nuevamente.

–Quiéreme Rebecca… –la toalla cayó en el suelo mientras le tomó el mentón. –. Ambos merecemos algo mejor como antes que él estuviera en nuestras vidas. Si bien dije que me apartaría no puedo hacerlo por mucho que lo intento todavía me importas demasiado que no puedo soltarte ahora.

Aferrarse a alguien fuera de su alcance lastimaba, lo sabía demasiado bien. Y sus palabras surtieron efecto igual a la primera vez, se abrazó al sargento reconociendo el olor familiar el cual le transmitió añoranza y seguridad.

–Entonces quédate conmigo Billy. –suplicó. –Por favor no me dejes caer.

Él negó, ella buscó aferrarse a su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado

–Si me darás migajas prefiero…

– No… –susurró. –. Esta vez lo intentaré.

– ¿Segura?

–Te doy mi palabra. –Billy cerró los ojos.

–Entonces jamás voy a soltarte, te haré olvidarlo.

La besó con fuerza, casi sin prisa. No era Chris Redfield ni lo seria, pero dos personas rotas merecían un poco amor sincero.

Y la idea no sonó nada mal.

…

 _¿Seguirá él… seguirá recordándome?_

 _¿Me seguirá queriendo incluso si no somos libres?_

 _No, esta vez él no se irá_

 _Porque tampoco puede hacerlo._

 _y seguirá grabado a fuego en mi memoria._

…

Miró su reflejo en el espejo perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces el dejavú extraño le recorrió el cuerpo recordando la última vez que usó un vestido de novia durante el ataque de Glenn Arias. Por su puesto las cosas eran diferentes pues sonaba bastante ilógico relacionar un secuestro a otro por voluntad propia. Una tarde lluviosa de agosto Billy le propuso matrimonio y aunque no lo amaba como Chris podía ver el rayo de esperanza cada vez cercano. Durante los dos años siguientes presenciaron el nacimiento de un varón de cuatro kilos, a Barry desmayarse en el hospital enojando a su preocupada esposa y un bautizo donde Claire acabó tan ebria para contar historias vergonzosas a lado de su nuevo novio. Compraron una casa nueva con un enorme jardín y solo faltaba el último paso dentro de unos minutos. Eran pequeños engranajes acomodándose finalmente en su lugar y estaba feliz por primera vez en años.

La puerta abriéndose la sacó del pequeño debate mental de su peinado. Vio a Chris quedar frente a ella tenso, con la mandíbula tan apretada como la vez en el hospital cuando comenzó todo ese dolor. Quiso preguntarle el motivo de su allanamiento pero sintió los labios del soldado impactar con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder hasta el espejo. Sus labios eran demandantes y se permitió corresponder con la misma intensidad retorciendo la camisa azul de vestir que él usaba. Todo daba vueltas pero las cosas no iban a cambiar por tal desliz, Chris tenía una esposa que claramente lo adoraba, un precioso niño castaño de ojos grises esperando a su padre y ella un hombre vestido de novio en el altar.

–Chris…

–Mentí… – dio vueltas en círculos, enojado con sus acciones involuntarias. –lo siento Rebecca, dejé el tiempo pasar y aunque sigues siendo algo importarte no quiero que te cases, pero tampoco quiero perderla a ella...

–Ya sufrí demasiado –confesó reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo. –. Te quise durante mucho tiempo Chris, no vengas a arruinar el trabajo de Billy ahora que de verdad lo quiero.

–Es demasiado tarde para siquiera intentarlo –respondió el castaño. –, tengo una familia a la cual seguir unida pero en algún momento pensé muchas cosas relacionadas contigo, sin embargo solo nos queda avanzar.

Ella asintió y logró entenderlo, las piezas faltantes parecieron encajar con lentitud. La extraña boda repentina de Chris Redfield tras el incidente, las llamadas y la cercanía íntima eran porque él la quería desde el comienzo, antes de Glenn y antes de que Jill saliera a relucir nuevamente. Chris se ataba a Valentine desesperadamente como ella hacía con Billy al comienzo y la rubia no dejó de intentarlo, se esforzó por retenerlo hasta por fin conquistar su corazón.

Ya no tenía sentido pensarlo. Tanto él como ella estaban conformes con sus decisiones.

–Tienes razón…

Chris le abrió la puerta.

–Llegaremos tarde y el novio se pondrá furioso.

Rebecca sonrió. Lo amaba, él no se iría de su corazón.

–Deséame suerte en mi matrimonio, te prometo ser feliz.

Caminó hacia la salida.

Ahí acaba todo el amor que sentía y comenzaba una nueva vida.

.

.

.

 **Y bien eso es todo. Quise retratar otra perspectiva de la canción, donde esforzarse cansa y solo queda la resignación. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

 **Un saludo, se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
